An arrangement in which upper and lower battery modules having a plurality of battery cells housed in the interior of a module case are stacked, and the battery modules are cooled by making air drawn in by means of a blower flow from an intake opening at one end of each of the upper and lower module cases to a discharge opening at the other end is known from Patent Document 1 below.